1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a beauty and therapy device, and in particular relates to a breast enlargement simulator.
2. Description of the Related Art
Before breast enlargement surgery, prosthetic breast enlargement and autologous fat filling breast enlargement shall be simulated to attain expect effects, thus to instruct how to select required breast prosthetic size and shape at each side or judging a predetermined filling fat mass. Two following conventional methods related are provided.
In the first method, by wearing a brassiere with predetermined cups and stuffing different sizes of breast prostheses into the cups to observe the effect of the breast prostheses in front of a dressing mirror, the patient can basically determine whether the volume of the breast prostheses required is fit or not. It can be appreciated that the arrangement of the different sizes of breast prostheses cannot provide a continuous, arbitrary adjustment of breast enlargement, and breast prosthetic samples are very expensive and most conventional medical beauty institutes cannot afford to pay such a price. Besides, due to the design of flat bottom of breast prostheses and breast convexity of the patient, the selected breast prostheses for simulation cannot be fully attached on the patient's breasts, viz cavities must be formed therebetween, constantly resulting in that the selected breast prostheses have 20% on volume less than the perfect one.
In the second method, by placing a ball-shaped skin soft tissue expanders into a brassier with predetermined cups and injecting air into an expansion bag in front of a dressing mirror, the patient can determine whether the volume of the breast prostheses required is fit or not. It can be appreciated that the size of the expansion bag can be continuously adjusted. However, due to breast convexity of the patient, the selected breast prostheses for simulation could hardly be fully attached on the patient's breasts, viz larger cavities formed therebetween, resulting in that the selected breast prostheses has more volume lesser than the perfect one.